warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rise Of Redpaw
Warriors Chapter 1: ''' Redpaw prowled through the forest, his claws unsheathed and his blood red eyes glowing in the sun. His dark red fur heated Redpaw up, and he was very satisfied. He lived in an abanded Twoleg Place as a loner, and had no other cat around him. His mother apperantly named him Redpaw, even though he was a loner, because before his friend left, Gold said "Goodbye Redpaw! We might meet again another time!", and she was gone. Redpaw didn't even know who his mother or father, because when he first opened his eyes in the abanded Twoleg Place, he was alone. Redpaw could easily find prey in the Twoleg Place, and in the forest the Twoleg Place was built in, so he was always well fed. Redpaw sniffed the air to smell groundhog. He followed the scent quietly and found the groundhog hole. The groundhog popped out of it's hole and Redpaw quickly killed it by a swipe of his claws to it's neck, easily killed from Redpaws super sharp claws. Redpaw had both super sharp teeth, and claws. They were as sharp as the sharpest blades in the universe! Redpaw set the freshly killed groundhog on the ground and looked at the sky.It was starting to get dark, so he had to catch more prey quickly. Right as it was almost darkness all over the sky, he caught five mice and two birds. He brought his prey back to his home in the abanded Twoleg Place. He put his prey in a pile and then he layed down. He was wondering what it might be like living with others and not on your own. To catch prey for others and have a great, loyal leader. As he thought about it, it was getting darker and darker. He kept thinking until he was tired, and he curled up. He put the tip of his tail over his nose, and he fell into a deep sleep......... Redpaw woke up, feeling a pround on his back. He opened his eyes and looked up to see a fluffy, white cat with a sparkly green collar. "Hey! Are you awake? Get up! I need to talk to you!" The white cat meowed. Redpaw nodded and sat up. "So what do you need to talk to me about, white cat?" Redpaw said broadly. "Hi! I never saw you here before, so I wanted to know who you are!" The white cat meowed. "What is your name?" Redpaw asked. "My name is Crystal. My housefolk live in the house next to that barn over there." Crystal meowed and pointed to the big house that was close to the barn. "What is your name?" Crystal asked. "My name is Redpaw." Redpaw meowed. Crystal's eyes grew wide. "You have a name like the warriors!" Crystal whimpered. "What are warriors?" Redpaw meowed tilting his head to one side. "If you don't know what a warrior is, why do you have a warrior name?" Crystal asked. "I guess my mom named me. But I'll never know because I don't know who my mother or my father are." Redpaw sighed. "Why don't I show you to my housefolk at my big house?" Crystal asked. "Sure!" Redpaw meowed and Crystal led Redpaw to the big house where Crystal's housefolk live. When the two cats got to the house, Crystal took her paw and banged it on the door. Two large creatures standing on two legs came to the door. The yowled something in joy when they saw Crystal, but when they saw Redpaw, they stared at eachother then shut the door, leaving Redpaw outside on the doorstep, alone. Redpaw's eyes burned red and blazes were in his eyes. He had a surge and unsheathed his claws. He showed his teeth and clawed at the doorstep and sliced a part of wood from the doorstep off. He ran off the doorsteps and back to his abanded Twoleg Place. His eyes burned in fury and he seeked revenge. But he knew that killing and fighting wasn't everything. He went to the nest he made from moss and bird feathers. He layed down and thought to himself about what warriors were. He wondered how they lived and what they hunted for. Redpaw got up and looked around. He then he ran out of old home, running away from his old life, and making a new life to live. He traveled far and wide until he heard other cats yowling and meowing andhissing galore, and Redpaw was excited to finally see how warriors live. He padded broadly into the camp to see a huge tom padding toward him. "Who are you?" The big tom asked. "I'm Redpaw. I was a loner, and I was wondering what warriors live like." Redpaw meowed seriously. "Well, Redpaw, welcome to Lightningclan. I will be your leader, Birchstar. It is glad to have you here as an apprentice. Your mentor can be Thunderfang. He will teach you all about the warrior code. Thunderfang is the golden tabby tom with green eyes over there." Birchstar meowed and pointed to Thunderfang with his tail and urged Redpaw on to go see him. '''Chapter 2 Redpaw ran to Thunderfang, his new mentor. Thunderfang saw Redpaw running towards him and unsheathed his claws as Redpaw stopped in front of him. "Who are you, and what do you want?" Thunderfang hissed. "Uh, I'm Redpaw. Birchstar said you were my new mentor, and you would teach me all about the warrior code!" Redpaw meowed. "Alright. If Birchstar said so, I will teach you." Thunderfang meowed and dipped his head. "Let's go train at the sunny hollow." Thunderfang meowed and led Redpaw to the sunny hollow to train. Redpaw ran for the sunny hollow as fast as he could, speedy through the bracken and the trees like a beam of light. He slowed down the a stop as he reached a sandy hollow with smooth rocks to lay on in the sun and enough room to practice training. There was even bushes that had yellow flowers on them that shimmered in the sunlight. The smell of prey caught Redpaw's nose and his mouth water as he remembered the last time he had eaten. He was so hungry. I don't think Thunderfang would mind if I hunted for a little bit, Redpaw thought to himself. He dragged his tongue over his lips as he crouched down and followed the scent. But as he started to follow it, he could sense a cat behind him, just following him. Without looking, Redpaw turned with his claws unsheathed to slice fur off of a ginger cat's cheek. Redpaw looked up to see Thunderfang behind him with the scratch on his face. Redpaw thought he would be furious with him, but Thunderfang's eyes filled with pride. "How did you know I was behind you, and how do you know the hunting crouch?" Thunderfang asked. "I lived on my own and taught myself, and I know when someone is coming when I feel pawsteps hitting the ground. I thought you would be furious with me that I slashed your face." Redpaw meowed. "Of course I wouldn't! Your so skilled! Keep tracking that mouse if the scent is still fresh." Thunderfang urged and Redpaw followed the scent again until he reached a little way before a brown furry creature nibbling on a nut. Bingo! Redpaw thought as he put all his weight on his haunches and leaped, killing the mouse in a single scratch. Redpaw picked up the mouse and brought it back over to Thunderfang, who was laying down on one of the smooth rocks. Redpaw dropped his prey in front of Thunderfang. "Wow! Nice catch!" Thunderfang meoed, pulling himself up. "Wanna share it?" Thunderfang asked. "Sure." Redpaw meowed, trying not to show his relief in his voice. After they finished the mouse, Thunderfang led Redpaw back to the camp to see Birchstar. "Birchstar?" Thunderfang meowed. "Yes? Come in." Birchstar meowed greetingly as Redpaw and Thunderfang padded into his den. "So, how was training Thunderfang?" Birchstar asked. "Thunderfang looked down at Redpaw smiling, then looked back up at Birchstar. "Birchstar, Redpaw is ready to become a warrior already, and if you don't believe me, Redpaw will show you his moves." Thunderfang meowed, dipping his head. Birchstar narrowed his eyes, then looked at Redpaw. "Show me your moves." Birchstar meowed. "Okay." Redpaw meowed and the three padded out of Birchstar's den. Redpaw showed off all of his moves he had taught himself when he was a loner, and Birchstar was very impressed. Then , he looked at Thunderfang. "Your right, Thunderfang. He is ready to become a warrior." Birchstar meowed and nodded to Thunderfang. Birchstar jumped on top of the high rock and called the clan for the ceremony. Redpaw was both proud and excited. He never new he would get this far so easily! But then he silenced his thoughts as Birchstar began to speak. "Cats of DarkClan! We are congradulating an apprentice who will be becoming a warrior today. His training was short, but he learned fast. Redpaw, please come over." Birchstar meowed as Redpaw padded to the high rock. "Redpaw, do you promise to live by the warrior code and efend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Birchstar asked. "I do." Redpaw meowed. "Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Redpaw, you will now be known as Redclaw. Your clan honors you for your bravery and courage." Birchstar yowled. dipping his head. Redclaw respectfully lick his leader's shoulder as DarkClan called out his new nam, "Redclaw! Redclaw! Redclaw!". "You shall hold your vigile tonight, and Thunderfang will tell you what to do for a vigile." Birchstar meowed and padded back to his den. Thunderfang ran up to Redclaw to congradulate him. "Congrats, Redclaw! So, Birchstar said he wanted me to tell you what a vigile is." Thunderfang meowed. "Yes he did." Redclaw meowed. Thunderfang smiled and they walked around the camp as Thunderfang told him was a vigile is, just in time for Redclaw to start his. "Okay, go stand in your position. I will see you in the morning." Thunderfang whispered and ran towards the warrior's den. Redclaw padded up to the camp entrance to stand guard for his vigile. It was silent and lonely out at the camp entrance for Redclaw. He wanted to bee in the warrior's den, sleeping comfortably beside Thunderfang. But he had to follow the warrior d\code, and he promised StarClan he would, but he hoped the morning would come soon for him. Redclaw look around the camp and saw it was getting brighter. Redclaw looked up at the sky to see it was almost morning, so he only had to wait for Thunderfang or another warrior to tell him he could sleep. But it took a while for at least one warrior to get up. It was a charcoal she-cat with sparkling emerald green eyes. She looked up at him and smiled, and Redclaw smiled back. Maybe if I get to know her better, Redclaw thought, we could be friends. She padded up to him and told him he could sleep, but Redpaw stayed there and talked with her. "So, what's your name?" Redclaw asked. "I'm Silverwind. You've probably seen me before, like at your ceremony. But I already know who you are, Redclaw." Silverwind chuckled and nudged him in his shoulder and Redclaw laughed. We probably could be great friends, Redclaw thought.